The problem with brothers
by hannica7
Summary: Scotland wants his freedom, and this time he might get his wish. England turns to Canada for support and America also finds himself caught up in all this.


The problem with brothers.

It was after another fiasco of a world meeting that the blonde haired blue eyed American had found two very unlikely drinking partners in a bar. He was in his brother Canada's home right now, and had decided to have a drink before gate crashing his brother's actual house. However the scene before him had temporarily stunned him, and after he had finally managed to get, to him anyways, a tolerable Canadian beer he went to sit at a table close enough to the two blonde haired drinking partners that he could over hear their conversation but hidden enough that they wouldn't see him.

He had recognized both drinking partners as members of his family, one was the slightly longer haired, purple eyed clone of himself, and the other was their father, a shorter blonde with emerald eyes and thick eyebrows. Both where showing the effects of the alcohol that they had ingested, and that meant that America's father was about to abandon his philosophy of keeping a stiff upper lip and tell everyone what he really felt. America peered quickly to see his father's expression and was surprised to see that he had been crying. America had only seen his father cry once before, and that was because of him. America frowned, suddenly doubly interested in what he might hear.

"You know America, you might be the only one who understands the situation I'm in." America's father said tearfully to the other blonde sitting next to him.

"Right, but I'm Canada. And by that do you mean have a brother who always causes you problems? Or have your family split your home in half?"the purple eyed Canada asked

" I meant to say Canada, I, England, am your father you know, I may bugger up most of my family life but I can tell you and your brother apart. And I suppose to answer your question, all of the above. I mean that whole issue with Quebec... it's kind of similar to my situation with Scotty." England looked thoroughly miserable as he said that.

America felt his heart beat quicken. It had been awhile since he had heard Canada talk about Quebec, and the thought of having a young nephew or niece was not pleasant in America's mind. First off if Canada did have a child, and that said child was Quebec, it would affect Canada's economy, as the brat would demand that Canada would be it's trade partner and help it out when it couldn't afford anything. America would be affected as the brat would take away some of his special trade relations with his brother, and probably impose itself on the American. As a result the American had been against the idea of his brother having a child, and had celebrated whole heartily with Canada when the child was not going to be born. His train of thought stopped when he heard that Canada was talking again.

"Maybe, but if it really is similar to my case, then I will have to one day tell America that he has a nephew or niece, or for you, uncle Scotland has to suddenly have a change of heart."Canada joked darkly

England downed the rest of the beer in his beer jug without taking a breath, which even America had to admit was impressive as it was almost full, and banged the jug on the table barking at the bar maid that he wanted another. His reaction had given both brothers the impression that he didn't think that Scotland would be having a change of heart anytime soon. As America continued spying on his little brother and father a shadow fell across him and he jumped and turned sheepishly to meet some emerald eyes with thick eyebrows. The owner of these trade mark U.K family appearances had flaming red short scruffy hair, bangs similar to Canada's and was smoking a cigar. He didn't look very pleased.

"Yo uncle Scotty, came for a beer as well?" America asked trying to be his hyper self again.

"Aye and tae find mah wee brother. Whit are ye doin here?" The suspicious Scotland asked

"Same thing dude, but it looks like their kinda busy right now. I'd put that out if I was you, Canada doesn't allow anyone to smoke in public buildings. I know, kill joy right?" America told his uncle nervously.

Scotland raised a bushy eyebrow and put out his cigar. He glanced in the direction his nephew had been gazing and saw his brother and his favourite nephew. Scotland was half tempted to march over there now, to hell with his brothers little chat, but the sight of his brothers tear stained face stopped him. Instead he dropped into the seat next to America and signalled for him to be quiet. America was delighted that his little spying game was not ruined.

"Let's talk about something else. You've been having a lousy month haven't you Canada?" England said while gazing into the new beer jug wondering if he could physically drown himself in it.

Canada, America and Scotland where wondering just where England was going with this. Was he perhaps trying to hear Canada's problems to remind himself that he didn't have it that bad off? Scotland and America looked at each other.

"Well at my house we're having a little bit of a problem with teens and ecstasy, as they keep dying after taking it. The cruise ship that crashed had a few of my people on it and the mild winter has been causing grass fires in my southern provinces. Don't tell my brother this, but a five planes with people from my house on them came back from Cuba's house feeling sick. While I'm on the subject of my brother, his stupid election is over shadowing my own elections in my own house!" Canada ranted

England smiled a little at his younger sons problems. They were every day nation problems, well apart from the problem with America, but for Canada he assumed that was an everyday problem. Canada looked insulted that his father was smiling.

"Older brothers seem to make it their duty to make life as hard as possible for the younger ones. But as much as the younger brothers complain about the older ones they just can't picture life without them. I mean for you what would you do if America disappeared? Who would you play hockey with? Who would you share your strange eating habits with, and who would you trade with? I also happen to know that you are quite fond of road trips to his house. Face it Canada, you and America are the poster children for a good sibling relationship. Scotland and I on the other hand, are the opposite side of the coin." England told him his smile disappearing.

"Don't tell America any of that! He's already so egotistical, if he found out I liked him, ergh loved him, he would never let me forget it!" Canada begged blushing

America looked at his brother in a new light. Canada had just admitted that he loved him really, and America couldn't have felt happier. He knew that Canada and he held an awesome relationship, it hadn't always been that way, but for the majority of their life it had been and it was wonderful hearing it from his brother's very lips. He smiled like an idiot and Scotland who just rolled his eyes at his nephew.

"This isn't working is it? Why don't you rant instead . You could tell me the whole story and I will try and help in any way I can." Canada told his father.

"Well not the whole history, you'll be as ancient as I am by the time I am finished. It's just Scotland wants to be independent, ok nothing new there, but this time he could actually do it. His regional parliament, which I gave to him in 1997, has some separatists in charge of it now. There's going to be a referendum for him leaving me in 2014. In two years I'll get to watch my brother leave me, just like Ireland did. What's next Wale's and North going as well? Our family will be the joke of the century, U.K brothers indeed, we'll just be the sad little bunch of countries that use to hold the world in awe." England cried

"Why not try something like my clarity act? It was something I created to stop Quebec, it just sets the conditions in which negations might lead to succession. Or you could hope something might happen at the referendum vote, like it did with me. I almost had a child but 1.16% of a vote stopped it. Who knows perhaps Uncle Scotland will have some last minute doubts? I'm going to head home now, America's probably broken into my house and eating everything in my fridge." Canada told him.

Canada stood up and staggered towards the bar exit. As he drew level with America's table he stumbled and America caught him. He looked up at America in shock, but due to perhaps the alcohol he laughed. America joined in his laughter as well.

"America, bro, I love you!" Canada laughed which was defiantly the alcohol talking, as he would never admit that.

"I know, what's not to love? " America joked

The two North American brothers left the bar, both laughing and joking as they went. Canada had forgotten his conversation with his father already. The Englishman was looking very sad and sorry for his self and had started crying again, though doing his best to try and look like he wasn't. Scotland tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yer always been a cry baby." He teased

"Bog off! Or do you want to gloat some more? Say that I had it coming? Guess what? I don't want to hear it!" Snarled the snivelling Englishman

Scotland paused for awhile, a fierce debate going on in his mind. If England was going to be like this then maybe he should just leave, on the other hand because he was like this perhaps he should stay. Deciding on the latter Scotland decided to take Canada's seat. The Englishman grumbled but shifted over for him.

"Why are ye always tryin tae tighten yer grip on us? Ye did the same tae yer wee ones." Scotland asked.

"That was different, and you know it git!"

"How?" Was Scotlands reply

"They are my children, and you are my brother. The relationships are different, different memories, different fears." England muttered

Scotland sighed warily, it looked like England had no plan on holding back on alcohol or emotions. In one way this was good, he would hear everything England had to say on the matter, and it would most likely be the truth as he was a truthful drunk. However his emotions always appeared when he was drunk and he could go naught to a hundred in mere seconds on the rage scale. Scotland didn't really feel like fighting today, just some information probing. He'd have to watch his step.

" Do ye love me then? Is tha why ye told Canada tha younger brothers cannea imagine life without the elder ones?" Scotland asked. There was really no reason to cut about the chase.

England choked on his beer, and Scotland had to wait for the coughing fit to subside. Before England had stopped his coughing Scotland took the chance to order some whiskey. He took an experimental sip of the amber liquid and winced, he'd have to teach his nephew how to make better whiskey one day.

"Don't be daft!" Was England's long awaited answer.

"Hmm"

"Fine, maybe a little, happy?" Snarled England blushing.

"Ecstatic."

England went silent. Scotland noticed that his younger brother was examining his face, probably trying to see how Scotland actually felt about his confession. Scotland did his best to keep his face free of any emotion. England gave up, his brother was too difficult a book to read.

"Is tha why yer whuar cryin?" Scotland asked emotionlessly

"Fine I admit it. Yes. But you can't leave me, you can't! I won't let you! (Scotland grit his teeth at this) I won't let it happen again! This time I am older, I can stop it. I can..." England trailed off

England took a large mouthful of his beer, and Scotland looked at his brother in wonder. What was he talking about? Scotland wondered if he should ask, but England had got so passionate about it that he feared he would fly of the handle and get them into a fight if he realized Scotland had no idea what he was on about.

" Ok so I complain about you costing me money, making me work for your health care and making me do your paper work, but I don't mind really. Well maybe a little, but that's no reason to leave! There'll be another wall to separate us, just look at Northern Ireland and the Free State of Ireland! Why is it always walls? Ah, actually don't think about our brothers!" England rambled

Scotland was beginning to get a headache. But at least he somewhat knew what England was blathering on about now. He had a feeling that England's sudden fear of walls had something to do with Hadrian's wall and the Antonine wall that Ancient Rome had built to keep the him and England apart and from trading with each other. He remembered how frantic the little England had been, and how he called out for Scotland. He had even heard that England had tried to fight Rome back, and even though he had a few victories, there had been no way a small child could have beaten a once mighty empire, though if England had been in empire form at the time that would have been a more interesting match. Scotland remembered how England had come back a changed man. Even England noticed he had changed, and it had hurt him a lot, though not as much as it had for his brothers. It seemed that old wounds were still fresh.

"Yer ken theres not goin tae be a wall. Look at yer lads Canada and America, they're separate countries and they get along like a hoose on fire. They share the biggest land boarder in the world, but it doesn't stop them from seein each other when they feel like it. All ah am askin is tha ah can get the same status as Canada. Ah will still call the queen mah queen." Scotland tried to reassure his brother.

"Bollocks. You're just going to leave me like everyone does! I don't like the house when it's quiet; I hate it when it's empty. " England whined

England finished the last of his beer in his beer jug, and slammed it down with such force that it cracked. Scotland stayed silent. He knew England hated being alone, and it was that fact that had made him force his brothers to move in with him, and that he had filled the house full of children, adopted or not. Once Rome had disappeared, England had been all alone and had as quickly as possible made Wales move into his house. Since then Wales had lived with England the longest of all his brothers. It had been him who had first noticed that England refused to come home if he thought the house was empty and even today the brothers noted that he left the radio or T.V on if he was alone. Scotland felt this was perhaps Rome's fault as well, but wasn't sure.

"Ah ken. But yer noo a wee laddie anymore. Wales will still be there and yer still have North. Yer not be alone."

"Don't say it like that! You'll leave, then North and then Wales! I know it!"

England was now trying to get the poor barmaid to get him another jug of beer. The barmaid was trying to refuse him, only to get sworn at and threatened. Scotland decided it was about time they left and told England so.

"Dinnea work yerself up aboot this, the referendum is noo for another two years. Ye ken whit history is like, jus when ye think somethin will happen it will go the opposite way." Scotland told him while helping his brother to his feet.

England lent heavily on his brother, Scotland didn't seem to mind. As the two left the bar, England stumbling every now and then, England began to sing There will always be an England. At first Scotland had found it funny, then annoying. Why was that when his brother got drunk he'd start singing? After awhile Scotland realised he had changed the lyrics.

"There'll always be an England but not a U.K,  
>Now gloomy is the country lane,<br>Where there's a cottage small  
>Beside a field of grain.<p>

There'll always be an England but not a Britain  
>And Scotland shall be free<br>But Britain will stay if it means as much to you  
>As Britain means to me." England sang sadly<p>

Scotland winced. The new lyrics weren't as good as the old. He was aware that England was trying to guilt trip him. Scotland was ready to strangle his brother as he sang his new version of the song for the fiftyish time. He was still singing when Scotland rang the doorbell on Canada's house. America answered the door and laughed at the sight.

America had seen this when he opened the door. A very drunk looking England who was howling his head off in what he thought was singing. Scotland had one of England's arms around his shoulders, and was looking murderous. America listened to the lyrics of the song and stopped smiling.

"You better get him inside. Shut up Iggy you'll wake Canada up, and he's going to get a killer hangover when he does wake up." America told them

America helped his uncle take his father to a fold out bed. Canada was use to having friends over so had a few futons, spare bedrooms and a fold out bed. Usually Canada's guests where Japan, China and America himself. Once America and Scotland had dumped the sobbing England on the bed, America left the room to see if the noise had disturbed his little brother. Scotland proceeded to help England get ready for bed and into the spare pyjamas America had given him, that where covered in a maple leaf design. Scotland took off his brothers shirt in which England giggled.

"Oi, I know I said I loved you but I didn't mean it like this." England teased

"Shut up yer eejit, I canna take ye tae yer hoose otherwise France will have a field day, and yer tae pissid tae get yer self ready." Scotland scolded

England laughed and announced that this reminded him of when he was little and big brother Alba had got him ready for bed. Scotland snorted and tried to hide a smile, as England started humming his song. It was in this manner that Scotland got his younger brother to bed. He was about to turn and leave when something snagged his shirt. He looked and saw that the hem of his shirt was in England's hand, and England looked up at him with sad, exhausted, serious eyes that seemed to show his age.

"Please don't leave me Alba." England pleaded

Scotland felt his eyes sting from the tears that where threatening to fall. He ignored them, and instead ripped England's hand from his shirt, and continued on his way to the door. He paused at the door with his back towards his brother. He could hear England sobbing into his pillow. With a sigh he turned off the bedroom light, and even though he knew he was going to regret this in the morning, he turned back to his brother. He took off his shoes and climbed into bed next to him.

"Jus for tonight, and dinnea tell anyone." He whispered

"Thanks. I do love you really."

"Ah ken, and ah love ye tae."

Notes:

Jug/pitcher of beer is served in some bars where I live. It looks like a smaller water pitcher or jug thats seen in restaurants, or you could get one that sized. England had a smaller one.

There will always be an England: The lyrics are different, but it's a song created to increase pride in England. I didn't change the lyrics that much.

Quebec: I didn't specify if Quebec would be a boy or a girl as they didn't become a nation, and therefore wasn't "born". Yes the separation referendum really did lose by 1. Something of a vote, that was a close call for Canada. But we do still hear about them wanting to separate.

America and Quebec: America was indeed against the separation of Quebec.

Clarity act: It is a true act, and England really is considering making a similar act with Scotland.

Canada's problems for January: Since the small town I lived in was affected by the ecstasy and grass fire incident I decided to put it in.


End file.
